Run Away Love
by Sakura's little cuz
Summary: Ludacris's Run Away Love NARUTO STYLE! HEY THE LAST CHAPTER YAY! READ AND REVIEW! LAST CHAPTER UP! AND HELP ME WITH MY NEXT STORIE!
1. Run Away Love

I was bored so here ya go:)

* * *

Runaway love 

Runaway love

Runaway love

Runaway love

Runaway love

Runaway love

Runaway love

Runaway love

Now little Hinata is only 9 years old

She's trying to figure out why the world is so cold

Why she's all alone and ain't neva met her family

Mama's always gone and she never met her daddy

Part of her is missing and nobody will listen

Mama is on drugs getting high up in the kitchen

Bringing home men at different hours of the night

Starting with some laughs -- usually ending in a fight

Sneaking in her room while her mama's knocked out

Trying to have his way and little Hinata says 'ouch'

She tries to resist but then all he does is beat her

Tries to tell her mom but her mama don't believe her

Hinata is stuck up in the world on her own

Forced to think that hell is a place called home

Nothing else to do but get some clothes and pack

She says she's 'bout to run away and never come back.

Runaway love

Runaway love

Runaway love

Runaway love

Runaway love

Runaway love

Runaway love

Runaway love

Little Sakura is only 10 years old

She's steady trying to figure why the world is so cold

Why she's not pretty and nobody seems to like her

Alcoholic step-dad always wanna strike her

Yells and abuses, leaves her with some bruises

Teachers ask questions she making up excuses

Bleeding on the inside, crying on the out

It's only one girl really knows what she about

Her name is lil Ino and they become friends

Promise that they always be tight 'til the end

Until one day lil Ino gets shot

A drive by bullet went stray up on her block

Now Sakura's stuck up in the world on her own

Forced to think that hell is a place called home

Nothing else to do but get her clothes and pack

She says she's 'bout to run away and never come back.

Runaway love

Runaway love

Runaway love

Runaway love

Runaway love

Runaway love

Runaway love

Runaway love

Little Tenten is eleven years old

She's steady trying to figure why the world is so cold

So she pops x to get rid of all the pain

'Cause she's having sex with a boy who's called Neji

Emotions run deep and she thinks she's in love

So there's no protection he's using no glove

Never thinking 'bout the consequences of her actions

Living for today and not tomorrow's satisfaction

The days go by and her belly gets big

The father bails out he ain't ready for a kid

Knowing her mama will blow it all outta proportion

Plus she lives poor so no money for abortion

Tenten is stuck up in the world on her own

Forced to think that hell is a place called home

Nothing else to do but get her clothes and pack

She say she's about to run away and never come back.

Runaway love

Runaway love

Runaway love

Runaway love

Runaway love

Runaway love

Runaway love

Runaway love


	2. Run Love Part I

Me: Well I decided to add chapters to what happened to Hinata, Sakura and Ino, and let's not forget poor Tenten!

* * *

Hinata's story...

Flashback

"_Mama? Where are you going?" says a 4 year old Hinata as her mother walked out the door._

"_I'm going out for a bit, ok Hinata?" says Hina (_that'll be her name for now)_ wiping her tears away._

"_Oh ok, mama" says Hinata as she ran up the stairs to her attic room, _(You know attics that are used for rooms? She has one of those! God I would love one those rooms!)_ The small pitter patter of her running footsteps could be heard as Hina opened the front door._

_5 hours later..._

"_Come (hic) on, Takashi (hic)!" Hinata could hear from downstairs. She stared at her clock. 2:37 am_

_She had been gone for 5 hours. Not soon after she could her mother's screams of pleasure. 30 minutes after she finally could close her eyes to sleep but was woken up by the noise of her door opening. Hinata jumped out of bed._

"_Hello my name is Hyuga Hinata! Nice to meet you!" squeaked the 4 year old bowing. Her mother had told her to do that every time she meets someone new._

"_Well looky wooky (hic)" said Takashi as he took a long swing at his bottle of sake. He walked over to her bed and sat on it patting a spot next to him. She sat down next to him. _

"_Hey wanna play a little game?" Takashi said with an evil/drunk smirk on his face._

"_Ok!" Hinata said with a smile._

"_But this game will hurt a bit ok?" he said unbuttoning his shirt._

"_Ummmmm...ok?" Hinata said uncertain and kinda scared. He took off his shirt and snuck his hand up her sleeping gown._

"_Hey! Stop that!" Hinata says frightened._

End Flashback

"BUT MAMA HE TOUCHES ME WHERE HE SHOULDN'T!" Yells a 9 year old Hinata.

"YOU SHUT UP! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU LAME ASS LIES! GO TO YOUR ROOM THIS MINUTE HINATA!" Screamed Hina back at her daughter.

"ONE DAY! ONE DAY I'LL RUN AWAY AND NEVER COME BACK!" Hinata screamed and ran to her room.

She opened the window to let the tension out. Tears ran down her cheeks like a waterfall, never stopping.

She looked out her window to see a boy that looked a year older than her staring at her. She saw that he dug through his backpack to take out a paper. He walked to her window.

"Hey why are you crying?" the boy asked. Hinata told him the story. She saw that the boy smiled.

"Here, if you want come to this address. If you want you can come with me there right now! That's where I'm heading too," the boy said grinning. Hinata stared at the blank paper.

"But it says nothing!" She said holding the paper back to the boy.

"Oh, I forgot!" he said taking out a piece of lemon and wiping it on the paper. Words appeared on the paper (A.N. YAY INVISIBLE INK XD)

Runaway Love,

Runaway with me,

I know how you feel,

We can runaway together,

Pack some cloth and come with me,

I won't hurt you,

Konoha 2453 dr.

At the very bottom a name was signed...Tsnuade.

Hinata heard a noise from the other side of the house. Her and her mother had moved into a new house. She heard a car door close.

"TAKASHI YOU'RE BACK!" She heard her mother yell.

"Hold on!" Hinata said as she grabbed her sling over your shoulder backpack and packed her cloths and some personal things. She bent down and removed a floor board. She took out the 200 dollars she had saved over the years. She looked out the window to see if the boy was still there, he still was. She jumped out the window and got back up. She heard banging on her bedroom door.

"Oh no..." She whispered.

"Come on!" the boy whispered as he took her hand and started running. They had stopped running as soon as they had seen a couple of apartments. Hinata could see the boy better since there was a lamppost. (A.N. It's like 7:30 ok?) He had spiky blonde hair, and aqua colored eyes. He wore a black t-shirt and orange sweatpants and a matching orange jacket tied around his waist. She also saw that he had three lines on each of his cheeks.

"Sorry bout' the rude manners! My name is Uzamaki Naruto!" he said grinning.

"And mine's Hyuga Hinata!" she said bowing.

"Come on Hinata-chan! I have an other person I want you to meet! He's supposed to be some where around here. He's coming with us too!" Naruto said.

"What's his story?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know a lot but I do know his parents died and his brother blamed him for it and started abusing him." Naruto said sadly.

Meanwhile somewhere around the apartments...

Sakura's story...

Sakura put makeup on the bruises on her neck. She also had put bandages on the ones on her arms. They still didn't hide the bruises completely. She felt tears rise to her eyes again.

Flashback

"_Ino! Come on or we're going to miss the new episode of Love Hina!" Sakura yelled._

"_Coming Coming!" Ino yelled as they ran down the side walk to Sakura's apartment._

_They both heard bullets and turned around to see what was happing. Bad mistake. A stray bullet hit Ino in the heart. The 9 year old's stuffed pikachu dropped onto the ground and also her._

"_Sakura-chan..."Ino whispered weakly as she picked up her pikachu "Have it..."_

_Sakura cried over her friend's dead body till the ambulance arrived._

End Flashback

Sakura heard banging at her door.

"SAKURA-WHORE! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" Screamed her step-dad. Sakura got her cherry-blossom backpack and stuffed some clothes in it and grabbed the stuffed pikachu. She jumped out of the window and started running she didn't stop till she tripped in a alley. The 10 year old's cries were suffocating her. Not so soon after a 11 year old boy with a rolling backpack passed the alley but stopped. He walked and sat next to the poor crying girl.

"Why are you crying?" the boy asked in a calm but kinda cold voice.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH! FIRST MY FIRST BEST FRIEND DIES AND THEN MY MOM MARRIES A MAN THAT KILLED HER AND ABUSES ME!" Sakura cried.

"Why does he abuse you" the boy asked calmly.

"..." Sakura said nothing.

"Here..." said the boy offering her a hand up. She took it.

"Come on..." the boy says calmly. They start walking...

* * *

Me: MWHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! REMEMBER THIS IS ONLY PART I! 


	3. Run Love PartII

**AND WE'RE BACK **

* * *

Sakura was still shocked that a mere stranger wanted to help her. She got a better look at him when they got out of the alley. He had raven hair and had kinda puffy, but onyx eyes to match his eyes. He wore a black jacket and a pair of blue jeans. Sakura stopped walking.

"So Sasuke...why did you help me?" she smirked, laughing a bit. She was looking at the ground so her eyes were being covered by her short bangs.

"What do you mean?" he says still not turning around to face her.

"You know what I mean...you dumped Ino a bit before she was killed and after you dumped her you started to bully me. Ugly dog? That's what you called me... And when I told you that she was dead you just laughed saying who killed her to send them flowers in honor of killing her..."Sakura said her patience slipping very slowly.

"I said that to make you feel worse than you already were!" spat Sasuke at her. Sakura quickly put the karate classes she took to work. She aimed a kick at his head but he caught it. All of a sudden she did a back flip causing him to let go of her foot, kicking him in the face. He did the summoning jutsu and summons a snake. His dad's close friend had taught this to him. He told the snake to bit her, but apparently she also could summon things. She does the summoning jutsu also and summons a tiny slug.

"Hah is that all you can do?" Sasuke laughs.

"Saks...go for his ear..." Sakura whispers to the little slug. The slug jumps out of her hand and into his hair and crawled into his ear. All of a sudden Sasuke passed out. Sakura just smirked.

"Never underestimate me..." she said as she took out a bottle of water of her bag and poured it on the uchiha's face. He coughed up the water that went into his mouth. She noticed that the effects of her slug had made him weak. He tried to get to his feet, but failed. She helped him get up. She put him against a building wall. She sat next to him and heard his stomach grumble.

"Here..." Sakura took out a container that had some food in it. He just shook his head.

"Eat...I already ate and sounds like you haven't eaten in days..." Sakura says shoving the container into his hands. He opened the container and saw it contained sushi. He ate a piece.

"Why did you help after I offended you...?" Sasuke asks staring at the ground. Sakura just smiled lightly.

"Looks like we're both running away together...Why go somewhere alone when you can travel with someone you know?" Sakura said as she held the pikachu more tightly.

"SASUKE-TEME!" Sasuke heard from way of in the distance.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said with a sigh. He weakly got up and tried to get his backpack.

"No your to weak at the moment...I'll take it...chicken-butt!" Sakura said with a grin and a couple snickers. Sasuke smirked even though she didn't see it. _This will be interesting..._

* * *

Flashback...

"_Have you guys seen Neji?" Tenten asked Shikamaru and Kiba._

"_Yeah...he's out back." Shikamaru said with a frown. Tenten just said a simply thanks and started to walk away._

"_Hey Ten! Wait up!" Kiba said running to catch up with her._

"_What up Fang?" Tenten said in a low voice._

"_You should just leave! Neji's just back there with a girl he totally doesn't know! He played you girl...he played you..." Kiba said with a sigh._

"_No..no..."Tenten just said not believing Kiba. She ran to the back of the house and went to into the smaller house her and Neji had built together. She turned the knob, but it didn't turn. She took out the key he gave her and opened the door. There was Neji in the bed, some 15 year old girl in his arms._

"_You bastard..."Tenten cried "How could while I'm pregnant?!"_

"_Hey at least this girl can't have babies you whore!" Neji spat._

End Flashback

Tenten sat at the bench as she cried her eyes out. She couldn't go home her mom would kill her if she found out! Besides her mother would probably kick her out anyways.

"Why Neji? What did I do to deserve this?" She said as she squeezed her backpack.

Flashback

"_Miss.Tenten!" said a nurse loudly._

_Tenten got up and followed the nurse to the doctor's office and sat on that bed thingy. The doctor walked in._

"_Well if isn't Tenten my favorite patient!" He said with a smile "What can I do for you?"_

"_Well doc please don't tell anyone but can you help me use a pregnancy test?" Tenten said ashamed._

_20 minutes later..._

"_Tenten..your pregnant..." he said with a frown as she ran out of his office crying._

End flashback

"Tenten?" Tenten heard a shy voice say. She looked up to see Hinata with Naruto and Sakura with Sasuke.

"H-h-h-hinata?" Tenten said as she tried to cover up her swelling stomach. Sakura sat next to Tenten and slowly removed the red jacket. Hinata sat next to Tenten also but on the other side of the bench she was sitting on. Hinata just looked at the oversized belly and sobbed on Tenten's shoulder.

"I told you to stay away from my cousin Tenten! Oh Tenten!" sobbed Hinata.

"Come on the sun will raise soon and by then Tsunade will be gone and people will be looking for us!" Sasuke staring at his watch. 4:39.

"Tenten come with us!" Sakura pleads.

"I...I...I'm not running away anymore!" Tenten says tears running down her cheeks. Sakura just sighed and smirked.

"I got a box of Doughnuts!" Sakura says waving a box of chocolate doughnuts with sprinkles in front of Tenten's face.

"OH! My fave!" Tenten says with drooling over the box.

5 hours Later...

Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto are now safely on a plane to Japan a bright future in front of them...

12 years later Christmas eve...

"Silent night!

Holy night!" Sang a 23 year old Tenten to a 11 year old suki.

"Mommy?" says Suki as she looked out the window.

"What is it Suki?" Said a cheerful Tenten to her daughter.

"Why is there a man outside? He has long hair in a pony-tail and is wearing a jacket over his kimono!  
And Mommy he has eyes like mine!" squealed the 11 year old.

"No...no..." Tenten whispered "SASUKE! NARUTO!"

The two grown ran down the stairs worried about the fear in Tenten's voice.

"What is it?" Sasuke asks.

"It's...it's..." She said and as if on cue the doorbell rang. Naruto opened the door to reveal a 28 year old Neji. Tenten quietly hid Suki in the closet.

"Suki don't come out ok! It's a game!" She said as she looked at her child.

"Ok mommy!" Suki whispered. Tenten sneaked into the kitchen and sat in a corner of the kitchen. Tears quietly slid down her face.

"WHERE'S TENTEN?!" Neji could be heard through the whole house.

"She had a miscarriage and went along with the baby..." Sakura said in a soft voice.

"YOU LIE! I WENT TO THE HOSPITAL! HOW DO YOU THINK I FOUND THIS DAMN PLACE?!" Neji yells.

"MOMMY!" Suki yells scared and runs out of the closet and into the waiting arms of her mother.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	4. Run Love Part III

**YAYA! THE LAST CHAPTER YALL!**

* * *

"MOMMY!" Suki cried. Neji pushed Naruto and Sasuke aside.

"Tenten..." he whispered. Tenten just retreated.

"Neji...just go...away..." Tenten whispered tears silently streaming down her cheeks "Suki go to your room...now" Suki just looked at her crying mother with teary eyes and ran to her room.

"Neji? WTF?!" A one shuddering voice says.

"Hinata?!" Neji says turning to the staircase. Hinata's eyebrow just twitches and she jumps from staircase and tackles her cousin.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Neji screams as he's tackled by a stronger-than-I-used-to-be-Hinata. She now has him in a pretzel.

"DIE HYUGA DIE!" A gone mad Hinata yells. Neji sweat drops.

"You're a Hyuga..." he says.

"Soon to be Uzamaki!" Hinata says with a grin.

"Whoa! Hinata you got that pretzel down pat!" Sakura says laughing her butt off. (A.N. Imagine Hinata having Neji in a pretzel position! XD AND NOT THE NASTY WAY YOU PERVS!)

"Hey Chicken-butt what's that teme doing here?" Sakura asks her boyfriend. (A.N. Yes they're bf and gf but they still call each other those nicknames that they used to when they were younger)

"How am I supposed to know, pinky?" Sasuke says. Hinata released her cousin.

"Well I see you learned a couple of new moves..." Neji says with a sigh. He looked up to see Tenten had disappeared. He got up and followed the light footsteps and that lead him to a pink bedroom. He saw Tenten sitting next to the bed stroking a girl's hair. She had short brownish-blackish hair and pale skin.

_This must be Suki's room..._ Neji thought. He felt someone roughly push him back through with he came.

"What are you doing here!" Tenten said with a sneer.

"What I can't visit my own daughter?" Neji said with a smirk.

"She's not your daughter, Neji" Tenten said turning around to walk away. Neji grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his chest and held her there.

"Let..me...go!" She said as she tried to pull him away, but he just tightened his grip on her.

"No..." he whispered in her ear.

"Please...Neji...just let me go..." she cried into his chest.

"Tenten forgive me...please..." he said as he also had tears falling from his eyes.

"Why should I especially after what you did!" she said pushing him away. She ran outside and collapsed by a Sakura tree at least 1 mile away from the house and cried. After 5 minutes she felt two arms wrap around her. She turned around to see Neji's face buried in her back.

"Ten, please forgive me...I know I made a big mistake...but I was still not thinking back then like I am now..." He said tears falling down his face. She turned around and put her head on his forehead. He saw that she was crying silently, smile in her face. Her face was a bit flushed.

"Apology accepted..." she said as she gave him a peck on the mouth.

"Thank you Ten..." he said giving her a kiss on the mouth as she deepened the kiss.

"Wow! They sure made up quickly!" Sakura said from behind the bush her and Sasuke were hiding in.

"Hn..." Sasuke said as he looked away. Her eyebrow twitched as she struck him on the side of the head.

"Come on it's getting colder than it already is..." Sakura said with a yawn. Sasuke just nodded his head and stood up. She stood up and stretched, her coat sliding up a bit as she stretched. Sasuke just eyed her hungrily.

"Keep your eyes to yourself Uchiha!" Sakura said to Sasuke the moment she saw what he was doing.

"What? I can't look at my own girlfriend?" Sasuke said with a smirk. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"YOU know I did a vow to wait till marriage!" Sakura said playfully punching him on the shoulder.

"Well I know you made a vow, but I can still do this," Sasuke said a smirk on his lips as he pushed Sakura against a tree and kissed her on the lips as she deepened the kiss. She pushed him away.

"Let's get back inside, cockatoo head," Sakura said as she walked toward the house. Sasuke watched her figure walk farther and farther away. He took out a small box from his pocket and opened it. A ring was inside. It had in the middle a rose pink diamond and it had two red diamonds surround the pink one.

Oh was she getting a surprise.

Sakura and Sasuke found out that well...that...Neji and Tenten were doing it in Tenten's room...

Good thing Suki's room had sound proof walls when she played her music so the whole house wouldn't hear the music playing VERY loudly.

Next morning...

"MOMMY MOMMY MOMMY MOMMY MOMMY!" Suki said poking Tenten and Neji's tired bodies.

"WHAT!" Tenten yelled.

"What I was just waking you up so we all could open presents!" Suki said with a grin and ran to Naruto and Hinata's room. She saw Hinata was already awake but couldn't wake Naruto up.

"Let me help you!" Suki said as she took a bowl of ramen out of nowhere.

"OH NARU-CHAN! IT'S SPECIAL RAMEN SINCE IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Suki said as Naruto snatched the ramen from her hands. She ran downstairs, Hinata and Naruto following her to the living room. Tenten and Neji came out of the bedroom hair a mess.

Sakura and Sasuke came out of their bedroom and lazily sat down on the couch.

"Suki it's 7 o'clock in the morning!" Naruto said as he ate the last of his ramen.

"Mommy can I open my presents now?" Suki said. Tenten was half asleep on Neji's shoulder.

"Sure, sure..." She mumbled. Suki nearly dived into the pile of presents if Sakura didn't catch her.

"Suki! You know not to do that! Besides...you don't outstretch your arms...you do cannonballs!" Sakura said as she was about to dive BUT Sasuke caught her.

"Come here..." He mumbled as she pouted.

"Oh come on this is a once a year thing!" she said with a small frown.

"I have your present over here..." he said. He grabbed her hand and nearly dragged her to his room. He sat her on his bed and sat next to her. Her eyebrow twitched as she closed her eyes.

"This better not be what I'm thinking cockatoo..." she said.

"No it's not..." he said putting his hand on her leg as he lowered himself to the floor. She opened her eyes to see him on one knee a black little box.

"Haruno Sakura...will you marry me?" Sasuke said. She just lowered her head and smirked.

"Sakura?" he said as he lifted as he lifted her chin up a bit to see she had tears rolling down her face a smile on her lips. She kissed him on the lips.

"What do you think cockatoo?" Sakura said with a grin.

"I take that as a yes," he said as he kissed her back.

"Mew!" Sakura heard from inside the room.

"Sasuke what was that?" she asked. Sasuke just smirked as he got up and went to the other side of the bed and pulled out a big box. He handed it to Sakura. She just stared at him eyebrow arched. She slowly opened the box. Inside was a very familiar kitten.

"SNUGGLES!" Sakura said as she hugged the cat she found a couple days but Sasuke did not want.

5 hours later...

"HEY YOU GUYS LOOK AT WE MADE UP!" Sakura yelled holding the kitten.

"What?" everybody said.

"Look...ok! I AM SAKURA HEAR MY ROAR!" Sakura screamed.

"Mew!" the kitten said. Everybody burst out laughing. Sakura smiled, her dream that she had she had always dreamt of came true. A family.

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

**OH YEAH! THE END!**

**OH AND IF YOU DIDN'T GET THAT I AM SAKURA THING HERE I'LL EXPLAIN!**

**HERE...I AM SAKURA HEAR MY ROAR! MEW! THE MEW WAS THE ROAR GET IT?**

**MY FRIEND 'STALKED BY GARRA' MADE IT UP AT SCHOOL!**

**OH AND I WAS THINKING OF SOME NEW STORIES HERE ARE THE SUMMARIES AND THE SNEAK PEEKS! TELL ME WHICH YOU LIKE BEST SO I CAN START IT!**

* * *

**The Fast and The Furious Tokyo drift Naruto Style rating: T**

Uchiha Sasuke, American transfer student. When he makes friends with Uzamaki Naruto, Naruto takes him to a secret drifting area. He finds a room that contains a golden trophy...and in that room there's a girl admiring it. He talks to her and then decides to challenge the DK...the drift king. But what happens when he loses to the DK and finds out the DK was the girl?! Will he train to get better and beat this girl or will he fall for her? OR will he both?

* * *

_**Sneak Peek**_

"Hey...you know what?" Sasuke told the pink-haired girl.

"What?" She said.

"I think I'll challenge this 'DK'," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"I'll go tell the DK what kind of loser they're up against!" The girl said as she stood up and walked through the door.

* * *

"Start your engines!" Asuma said as he took out his cigarette out of his mouth. Sasuke got the motorcycle ready so it could go as fast as it could go as he put on the helmet. He stared at the DK. He was wearing a black and red suit and Sasuke could have sworn that he had boobs!

"On your mark!" Asuma said as he pointed to a girl on the side.

"Get," she said as she pointed to the other girl.

"Set!" she said.

"GO!" Asuma yelled. Sasuke sped ahead of the DK he went as fast as he could. He saw a turn come up. He tried to turn but the motorcycle fell over. He watched as the DK took the turn with ease but going at a high speed.

* * *

"AND THE WINNER IS THE DK!" Asuma yelled. Sasuke watched as the DK took of his helmet.

"YOU!" Sasuke yelled pointing at the girl. She just smirked and walked over to him. She patted his shoulder.

"Welcome to the drift world, Uchiha!" She said.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled.

"Waz sup Naru?!" She said as they did a hand shake.

* * *

**Narucharating: T**

TV star Haruno Sakura stands up to the school bully Uchiha Sasuke, he thinks she's just a dumb fan girl.

But it all changes when she starts challenging him. What happens when he takes her first kiss? What happens when he squeezed her butt?! Oh that Uchiha is dead alright!

* * *

_**Sneak Peek**_

"HA! I CHALLENGE YOU! YES YOU UCHIHA SASUKE TO A..." Sakura said as she searched through her bag.

"Damn it where is it?!" She mumbled as he sweat dropped.

"OH YEAH! HERE THEY ARE! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A SWIMMING CONTEST!" she yelled at Sasuke as the she put up one of her feet up to show a swimming flipper. She sensed Sasuke tense up a bit.

"Don't tell me Sasuke...you're scared of swimming?!" Sakura whispered.

* * *

"I'M SO SORRY SASUKE!" Sakura said as she cleaned up the mess she made on Sasuke's head on accident. Sasuke just kept looking down as she cleaned up the mess. He looked up and grabbed the poor 17 year old girl by the chin and kissed her on the mouth.

* * *

**Nun outta of a hundred rating: T-M**

Nun-to-be Haruno Sakura respects everybody and is respected by everybody, everybody but vampire prince

Uchiha Sasuke. He thinks she's a self-centered brat and doesn't even deserve the title nun. When his big brother Itachi locks them up in a deserted castle he comes back to expecting to find a pair of good friends not a pair of LOVERS! A sin, a prodigy, a forbidden love.

* * *

_**Sneak Peek**_

"GOD DAMN IT!" Sasuke yelled as he banged on the castle wall.

"Don't use thou god's name in vain!" Sakura said. Sasuke just turned around and bared his fangs.

"If I go hungry Haruno...I promise you will be my dinner..." he said as he passed by her looking for the kitchen. That just gave her shivers.

* * *

Sakura walked to the bathroom to take a shower. The door opened with a squeak. She carefully opened the door and closed it. She undressed and got in the tub full of water. Steam filled the room and she decided to take a little nap. Not so soon she heard the door open and close. She kept on sleeping.

"HOLY SHIT!" She heard Sasuke yell. Her eyes shot open and looked up to see a naked Sasuke. She screamed.

"PERVERT!" She yelled as she threw what she could as she got out of the tub. Both of them blushed furiously. Silence.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they both yelled as Sakura yelled running out of the bathroom. Sasuke collapsed onto the ground. He blushed as he had a flash back.

_So that's how she looks like...curvy..._ he thought as he smirked and blushed even more.

_I always wondered what one looked like...NO! NO! I'M TO BE A NUN! NOT A PERSON OF SIN! _Sakura thought as she sat on the cold floor of her bedroom naked.

* * *

**Dodgeball: The Naruto storyrating: T-M **

24 year old Haruno Sakura helps out an almost rundown gym. She's a great Dodgeball player and is confident they can win. But Uchiha Sasuke wants them to lose in order to win the run down gym to knock it down and build a mall over it. He will do anything in order to get that gym.

* * *

_**Sneak Peek**_

_10 year old Haruno Sakura got out the next kid on the other team. It was her against a raven-haired kid she never met before. He threw the ball and she dodged it with so much ease. She threw the ball at him and hit him in the stomach. He fell over and his eyes widened. The other kids were extremely quiet. A new student had just beat THE Uchiha Sasuke at his own game! And with so much ease it looked like she was playing a game of ping pong!_

* * *

"HARUNO I WILL GET THIS GYM NO MATTER WHAT!" Sasuke yelled as he walked away shocked that she hadn't fallen for his good looks and sold him the old gym. Plus she was very familiar looking.

* * *

**YOU GUYS TELL ME WHAT STORY YA WANNA READ FIRST TO GET STARTED! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


End file.
